Les Mille et Une Nuits
by Lablanche11
Summary: Draco aime Harry. Pour gagner sa confiance, il va ruser et mettre un plan ingénieux en place. Celui-ci va-t-il fonctionner ?
1. Première histoire

Ma deuxième fic. Le principe de l'histoire est tiré des mille et une nuit. Mais vous allez comprendre par la suite.

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR (enfin presque lol)

**Rating :** T (qui va peut être viré au M)

**Résumé : **Draco aime Harry. Pour gagner sa confiance, il va ruser et mettre un plan ingénieux en place. Celui-ci va-t-il fonctionner ?

Exellente lecture ;-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malefoy, héritier d'une immense fortune, blond de sa condition et prince des serpentards était mal, très mal. En effet, voilà un an qu'il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour le Vainqueur. Celui-ci qui avait toujours été son ennemi personnel ne semblait pas vouloir déroger à cette règle. Chaque jour, Harry lui lançait un regard mauvais dès qu'il l'apercevait. Seulement voilà, Draco était quelqu'un de très arrogant et fier et donc par reflexe, il lui répondait par une pique acidulée. Ce qui ne jouait pas en la faveur de son amour, bien sûr. Donc Draco n'était pas seulement mal. Il était aussi perdu. Blaise se désolait de voir répondre son meilleur ami à toutes les piques que pouvait lancer Potter. Selon lui, il y avait un moment où il fallait savoir ranger sa fierté pour pouvoir accéder au bonheur. Draco n'était malheureusement pas prêt à cela…

Un jour cependant une idée lui vint. Il se promenait dans le rayon de lecture moldues de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Oui, Draco ne critiquaient plus les moldus depuis la guerre. Certes il ne les appréciait pas, mais il adorait leur littérature. Il se trouvait donc dans ce fameux rayon et tomba sur un conte : Les mille et une nuits. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre cochon, il le prit pour sa lecture du soir. Cependant, celui-ci venu, il se rendit vite compte que cela n'en était pas du tout le cas. Draco apprécia cependant la lecture. C'est ainsi qu'une idée germa dans sa tête…

- Harry, reveille-toi, espèce de feignasson !

- Hermione ce mot n'existe pas…

- Dans mon vocabulaire si. Et comme je suis super intelligente, mon vocabulaire est une référence. Enfin Harry tout le monde le sait…

- Euh… Mais dis moi que fais tu dans ma chambre de préfet en chef Hermione ?

- Harry ! Tu sais que tu as raté le petit déjeuner. Donc en tant que meilleure amie j'ai fait mon devoir. Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner et je suis venue te réveiller pour le cours de Rogue !

- Oh non pas lui Hermione…

- Si lui ! Allez habille toi je t'attend dehors.

Et elle sortit et claquant la porte pour être sure que Harry ne retourne pas à son sommeil. Celui-ci sortit dix minutes plus tard, un toast dans la bouche.

- Ché bon on peut y aller.

- Cool ! Tu sais Hermione quand on t'écoute on pourrait sérieusement croire que Rogue t'a manqué…

- Mais non n'importe quoi ! Allez !

- Oui, tu vois là je marche : je mets un pied devant l'autre…

C'est ainsi que Harrry arriva finalement à son cours de potion sans être en retard. A le fin du cours, il eut un accrochage avec celui qu'il surnommait : le glaçon sur pattes. Cela lui valut de perdre vingt points…

Le midi arriva et Harry put se remplir un peu plus l'estomac. Un hibou vint voler au dessus et lui lancer une lettre qui atterrit miraculeusement à coté de son assiette.

_Harry,_

_Je ne me présente pas, je n'y tiens pas._

_Je ne veux pas que tu croies cependant que je suis un admirateur parmi tant d'autre. Je t'aime. Chacune de mes pensées t'es consacrée. Je connais tout de toi comme que, par exemple, en ce moment tu dois être en train de froncer les sourcils, perplexe devant cette lettre étrange._

_Je sais aussi que tous les soirs tu te rends en haut de la tour d'astronomie et que tu y restes une grande partie de la nuit. J'ignore ce que tu y fais mais tu sembles réfléchir. Est-ce que la guerre t'a affecté à ce point ?_

_Je te propose afin que tu puisses me connaître, tel que je suis réellement et non pas ce que tu as entendu dire de moi, de venir te rejoindre un petit moment chaque soir. Je te raconterais mon histoire._

_Cependant, j'impose une règle : je veux rester anonyme. Je serai caché et changerai ma voix._

_Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que tu viendras._

_A ce soir._

L'auteur de cette lettre avait raison. Harry était perplexe et partagé. Oui, il était curieux mais il avait peur, qui était-il ? Car c'était un garçon : il avait écrit « caché » sans mettre de 'e'. Heureusement, Harry était gay. L'affaire avec Ginny l'avait dégouté des filles. Bon, il irait… Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien. Ce garçon s'accordait à son emploi du temps, il n'avait donc rien à dire.

Le soir, après le repas il alla donc se poser en haut de sa tour. Il s'assit sur le petit balcon en pierre et attendit. Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit une voix, elle était grave et rauque :

_« Merci d'être venu. Je vais donc commencer :_

_Il était une fois l'histoire d'un petit garçon aimé de tous parmi les siens. Il recevait tout l'amour que pouvait demander un enfant. Seulement, il n'avait pas de frère et sœur et s'ennuyait donc tout seul dans sa grande maison pleine d'adultes. Il rêvait de voyager et de faire des rencontres extraordinaires. A quatre ans, il s'inventa un ami imaginaire. A ses côtés il vécut beaucoup d'aventures plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Cependant ce rêve s'évanouit quand il se rendit compte que cet ami n'existait pas. Il avait six ans et était toujours aussi seul. Ses parents lui présentèrent ensuite son parrain. Celui-ci lui fit découvrir nombre de choses, il passa beaucoup de temps avec lui. Mais son parrain avait aussi des obligations et le petit garçon ressentait toujours ce vide et cette solitude. Sa mère lui acheta donc un chaton. Le petit garçon lui donna le nom de Hector. Il trouvait ce nom très noble. Le chaton avait un pelage doux comme un rêve d'un noir profond. Ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes qui faisait penser au petit garçon à deux bijoux. Dès l'âge de sept ans, il connut sa pierre précieuse préférée, hommage aux yeux d'Hector. Ses parents était riches et donc il en commanda une pour ses huit ans. Si la demande de cadeau étonna les parents, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Peux être croyaient-ils que leur fils avait déjà le sens des affaires. Le petit garçon grandit et devint un garçon. Il gardait toujours auprès de lui Hector. Mais un jour, il arriva malheur au chaton devenu chat. A côté de la grande maison des parents du petit garçon, il y avait un grand jardin et une rivière coulait non loin de celui-ci. Notre héros se promenait souvent dans le jardon profitant de son immensité. Il courrait, courait hurlant à pleins poumons. Son Hector le suivait en miaulant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites pattes. Le garçon arriva au bord de la rivière et plongea. Il ne réfléchit pas. On était au début du mois de novembre et l'eau avoisinait le zéro degré Celsius. Il ressortit en criant plus fort encore, l'eau l'ayant glacé. Notre héros courrut vers sa maison espérant trouver une serviette sèche pour se mettre au sec. Il oublia son chat qui avait sauté juste après lui. Une fois arrivé chez lui, le garçon se rendit compte de son oubli et repartit vers la rivière encore plus vite qu'il n'était venu. Seulement il était trop tard, Hector paralysé par le froid n'avait pu ressortir et était mort noyé. Le garçon ne se remit pas cette perte._

_Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te racontera la suite demain, en espérant que tu veuilles l'écouter. »_

La voix s'éteignit sur cette dernière phrase. Harry entendit que quelqu'un partait derrière lui mais ne bougea, respectant son conteur.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était triste pour ce petit garçon qui malgré les apparences ne semblait pas avoir connu une enfance heureuse. Il se reconnu dans cette peine. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était de se sentir seul, enfant. Il décida donc d'attendre le lendemain soir pour avoir la suite de l'histoire…

Harry n'en parla pas à ses amis. Après tout cette histoire lui était destinée à lui. Elle le travailla cependant longtemps le lendemain. Il n'avait pas appris grand chose sur son auteur qui lui permettrait de découvrir son identité. Il savait juste qu'il était fils unique et riche. Le cas de tous les serpentard et même de la plupart de l'école, les Weasley étant les seuls à savoir ce que voulais dire « famille nombreuse ». Il s'impatienta donc jusqu'au lendemain soir…

Draco était fier de lui, le première étape de son plan avait marché : Harry était rentré dans l'histoire et écouterait la suite. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à lui de toute la journée tellement il était perturbé. Blaise s'en étonna, mais Draco éluda n'ayant pas mis son meilleur ami au courant de son plan.

Le soir, il se rendit en haut de la tour et se plaça dans un coin en retrait caché par l'obscurité de la nuit et un petit muret. Harry était déjà assis comme la veille, la tête face au ciel.

Draco pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge pour changer sa voix et commença…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca vous a plu ? Une review ? :-)


	2. Draco se dévoile

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews :-)

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR (enfin presque lol)

**Rating :** T (qui va peut être viré au M)

**Résumé : **Draco aime Harry. Pour gagner sa confiance, il va ruser et mettre un plan ingénieux en place. Celui-ci va-t-il fonctionner ?

Exellente lecture -)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_" Le garçon était triste à en mourir, il avait perdu son unique ami. Il ne jouait plus, avait perdu l'envie de manger. Le garçon pleura longtemps la mort de Hector. Tellement longtemps que sa mère finit par lui proposer d'acheter un autre chat. Mais son père était contre. Il décréta que son fils devait grandir et apprendre à subir les aléas de la vie avec la tête haute. Le garçon ne réussit pas à avoir la tête haute. Il était cependant d'accord avec son père : Hector était irremplaçable. Un soir, le garçon entendit sa mère se faire disputer par son père. Celui-ci trouvait que cette dernière était trop gentille et douce avec leur fils. Il pensait que son fils devait s'endurcir. La mère changa alors radicalement de comportement face à son fils. Elle ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire ou quand elle savait que son mari était loin. Un an plus tard, il avait dix ans. Son père se mit alors en tête de lui faire présenter ses futurs camarades de classe. Il le prit à part dans son bureau et lui expliqua comment être un leader. Selon lui, ses futurs camarades devaient être là juste pour suivre ses ordres. C'est un ainsi que notre héros rencontra son futur meilleur ami. Celui ci lui plut dès qu'il le vit: il le trouva souriant et attentionné. Il passa beaucoup de temps avec lui à rire. Le garçon n'écouta pas l'ordre de son père, il se fit certes respecter mais fit de l'autre garçon un ami à lui. Notre héros retrouva la joie de vivre et passa la plupart de son temps avec son nouveau meilleur ami. Il alla même chez lui malgré quelques réserves de ses parents. Il campa pour la première fois, dans le jardin de son meilleur ami et ensemble, ils se jurèrent une amitié à la vie, à la mort. Ce sera seulement plus tard qu'ils comprendront l'importance de cette amitié. Cette nuit là, notre héros pris peur face à un serpent qui se glissa sous sa couchette... Son ami se moqua de lui, pas méchamment bien sûr. Le garçon gardera ensuite une peur terrible des serpents suite à cet accident. Tous les deux, ils eurent l'idée de tester le quidditch, ce sport que le père du garçon avait tant vanté à son fils. Leurs parents leur achetèrent donc un balai chacun et le vol devint une de leurs principales activités. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'excellait vraiment, notre héros s'en sortant juste un peu mieux que son ami. Le père de notre héros le faisait d'ailleurs souvent remarquer aux parents du meilleur ami de son fils. Les garçons firent ensuite la rencontre d'une jeune fille qui serait à Poudlard avec eux. Elle était la fille de la meilleure amie de la mère de notre héros. Au début, le garçon la trouva fade et inintéressante mais voyant que son ami semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, il se prêta au jeu et lui trouva finalement de nombreuses qualités. Elle savait rire. Le rire étant ce qui manquait le plus au garçon. Ses parents étaient trop sérieux à son goût. Mais jamais il ne montrait le moindre le manque ou la moindre faiblesse devant ses parents depuis l'épisode d'Hector et du changement de comportement de sa mère. Il était le parfait garçon sage, calme et respecté que voulait son père. Notre héros ne profitait de la vie qu'en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. _

_Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te racontera la suite demain. »_

La voix s'éteignit encore une fois. Harry eut la tentation de se retourner mais ne préféra pas vexer son nouvel… Ami ? Il resta longtemps à observer le ciel. Il ne se savait pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Il finit par s'endormir. La nuit n'étant pas trop froide en ce mois d'octobre, il ne tomba pas malade.

Draco se réveilla le lendemain la tête pleine. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait raconter le lendemain à Harry. Pansy vint s'asseoir à coté de lui au petit déjeuner.

- Draco…, minauda-t-elle.

- Pansy.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien, jusqu'à que tu ouvres la bouche.

- Voyons Draco, tu sais très bien que ce genre de technique de diversion ne marche plus avec moi. Tu étais où hier soir ?

- Dans mon lit.

- Tu es rentré à minuit, et ensuite tu t'es assis sur un fauteuil devant le feu de cheminée de notre salle commune. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu être dans ton lit.

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question alors, Pansy ? demanda Draco perdant patience.

- Bah je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais avant minuit bien sûr !

- Oui moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir, dit Blaise se joignant à leur conversation.

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires !

- Draco ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Blaise et Pansy.

- Oh mais quel charmant accord, répliqua Draco, sournois.

Ses deux amis rougirent. Tout les deux s'aimaient depuis leur enfance mais aucun n'avait fait le moindre geste vers l'autre. Draco soupira : et après c'était lui que Baise traitait de cas désespéré…

- Pansy et Blaise obtinrent finalement gain de cause après une longue négociation et une micro dispute.

- Mais c'est génial que tu ait pris les devants Draco ! cria Pansy.

- Ouais bah y en a d'autres qui devraient faire pareil, ricana Draco essayant en vain de détourner la conversation.

- Et alors il t'écoute ? demanda Blaise ignorant parfaitement la dernière réplique de son ami.

- Bah oui bien sûr ! Ma vie est passionnante quelle question !

- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée et une excellente nouvelle. A Draco le génie ! s'exclama t-elle en levant son jus de citrouille.

- A Draco le génie ! répondirent en même temps Blaise et Draco.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Blaise et Pansy parce que Draco avait porté un toast pour lui même et Draco parce qu'il reprenait espoir…

- Hermione ma meilleure amie préférée !

- Ron tu n'as qu'une meilleure amie, alors tu ne peux pas en avoir une que tu préfères, soupira Hermione.

- Mais si je t'aime plus que tous mes autres amis ! Même plus que Harry !

Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie en entendant son prénom.

- Quoi ?

- Ron arrête de dire des sottises et dis moi plutôt quel devoir tu n'arrives pas à faire !

- Celui de Rogue…

- Harry non plus ne l'a pas rédigé. Hein Harry ?

- Non. Mais il est pour dans longtemps…

Et il retourna dans ses rêves laissant ses meilleurs amis discuter du prochain devoir de potions. Harry était réfléchissait et se résumait ce qu'il avait appris sur son mystérieux orateur. D'abord il était fils unique riche avec des parents exigeants… Tout les parents étaient exigeants non ? Ensuite il avait un meilleur ami et une meilleure amie, comme lui. Bah ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup… De toute manière, il aurait la suite le soir même. Il soupira, plongea la tête dans son devoir et se demanda pourquoi Rogue s'acharnait à lui manger tout son temps libre…

Une semaine passa, et Harry n'apprit rien d'autre sur son conteur. Il eut droit à de nombreuses anecdotes plus marrantes les unes que les autres sur les aventures des trois meilleurs amis. Cependant, le dimanche soir, la voix finit comme ceci :

_« … C'est ainsi que un an passa dans la joie et l'insouciance. Le garçon fut alors en âge d'aller à Poudlard._

_Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te racontera la suite demain. »_

Harry allait enfin savoir dans quelle maison allait aller son héros. Le choix se réduirait alors grandement.

Le lendemain soir, Draco se rendit comme à chaque fois en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry l'attendait assis face au ciel. Le voir ainsi à chaque fois remplissait son cœur de joie et d'espérance. Il se cacha comme à son habitude, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et commença :

_« Notre héros fut en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Il était curieux : le célèbre Harry Potter était de sa promotion. Il souhaita devenir son ami. Quand il le vit pour la première fois, son cœur bascula. Petit, brun aux yeux verts, il lui rappelait Hector, son chat perdu. Notre héros trouva étrange de voir cet autre garçon perdu, dans ce monde qui était pourtant à ses pieds depuis sa première année._ _Quand le garçon souhaita devenir son ami, la place était déjà prise. Un petit roux répondant au prénom de Ron Weasley l'avait déjà abordé. Notre héros abandonna cette idée et se préoccupa de son avenir. Heureusement il se retrouva dans la même maison que ses parents : Serpentard. Son père fut fier de lui ce qui remplit le garçon d'une grande félicité. Mais il ne se trouvait pas avec le petit Harry. Il était loin de lui. Inaccessible. Cet autre garçon excellait au quidditch ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Notre héros trouva qu'il rentrait parfaitement dans la peau du sauveur, titre donné par la communauté sorcière. Harry était gentil, serviable, honnête et surtout humble. Tout le contraire de ce que son père avait enseigné au garçon. Cependant ce dernier regrettait de ne pas être comme le sauveur. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'être. Il n'en était pas capable. Sa première année passa, et à la fin, Harry fut reçut en héros grâce à ses exploits dans le château._

_En deuxième année, le garçon le garçon fit une découverte. Son père le forgea au principe des Serpentard : la haine des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, l'importance d'être un sang-pur. Mais notre héros avait peur, il avait peur pour tout ceux qui étaient paralysés en raison de quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient changer… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il répondit à son père quand celui-ci critiqua trop méchamment les sang-de-bourbes. Ce fut aussi la première fois que son père le frappa. Sa mère ne fit rien. Le garçon était dégouté. Mais encore une fois, Harry Potter arriva en sauveur et tua le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Ce qui fit augmenter encore l'admiration que le garçon avait pour lui. Il eut alors treize ans._

_Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te racontera la suite demain. »_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca vous a plu ? Une review ?


	3. La fin de l'innocence

Ceci est le troisième chapitre. Merci pour toutes les reviews. Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur -)

Quelques précisions pour la compréhension : Je rejoins l'histoire de JKR jusqu'à la fin de la cinquième année, Lucius Malefoy ne va cependant pas en prison après le passage au ministère. La sixième année sera totalement différente. Voilà vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing :** HPDM HGRW BZPP

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR (enfin presque lol)

**Rating :** T (qui va peut être virer au M)

**Résumé : **Draco aime Harry. Pour gagner sa confiance, il va ruser et mettre un plan ingénieux en place. Celui-ci va-t-il fonctionner ?

Excellente lecture -)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco finit son histoire du jour et partit vite ayant peur de la réaction de Harry. Il s'était énormément dévoilé. Le choix s'amincissait. Potter allait finir par deviner. Draco espéra plus que tout qu'il veuille encore écouter la suite de l'histoire pour qu'il puisse le comprendre, enfin…

Harry était choqué. Alors, non seulement son admirateur était un serpentard, mais en plus il avait des parents à tendance mangemort s'ils n'en étaient pas carrément… Il essaya d'imaginer qui rentrait dans tous les critères énoncés jusqu'à présent. Il y avait bien sûr Malefoy mais celui-ci ne pouvait être pas amoureux de lui. Ca aurait été du pur délire. Zabini peut être ? Ou Nott ? Quel qu'il soit, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait écouter la suite de l'histoire. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il brûlait de savoir la suite. Et puis ce garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal, il semblait même lui porter une admiration folle. Harry se sentit étrangement flatté. Harry se releva et remarqua une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard cachée derrière un petit muret. C'était donc là qu'il se cachait. Son admirateur avait dû l'oublier dans sa précipitation en partant. Harry la récupéra et la porta à son nez. Elle sentait divinement bon. Il décida de la garder.

Le lendemain matin, il se fit questionner par Hermione :

- Harry, on ne te voit plus du tout le soir. Je sais que tu aimes bien réfléchir seul, mais quand même tu pourrais passer un peu plus de temps avec nous.

- Depuis que vous êtes en couple avec Ron, je préfère être seul. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas de vous laisser un peu de temps à vous. Mais écoute ça…

Harry lui raconta son aventure. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser toutes ses pensées qui étaient on ne peut plus troublées depuis une certaine lettre…

- Et tu penses que c'est qui ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais comme je t'ai dit le choix s'amenuise.

- Tu vas continuer à l'écouter ?

- Je suis trop curieux. Donc oui. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr encore de son identité…

- Certes. Sa vie est intéressante ?

- Très. Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Il était seul. Comme moi en fait. Ses parents ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

- Je vois… Dis tu me tiendras au courant ? Je suis curieuse.

- Bien sûr Hermione. De toute manière tu es tout le temps curieuse… finit-il en soupirant.

- Dray elle est où ton écharpe ? Tu sais que tu es sensible du cou, tu vas attraper froid.

- Bah autour de mon cou, Pansy ! Et je ne suis pas sensible du cou !

- Bah en fait elle n'y est pas Dray…

- Quoi ? Mince ! Je l'ai oubliée hier soir ! Il faut que j'y aille. On se retrouve en potions.

Et il partit en courant, chose étonnante de sa part, il ne courrait jamais normalement, alors pour une écharpe... Il arriva en haut de la tour et ne la trouva pas. « Il a du la récupérer, mince… » pensa-t-il « De toute manière, il sait déjà que je suis à Serpentard ».

Le cours de potions se passa dans une ambiance joviale pour les serpentards et morose pour les gryffondors. Harry rata sa potion et sortit du cours énervé. Il se déchaina donc sur Draco :

- Alors Malefoy, pas trop dur de réussir une potion quand son prof est son parrain ?

- Rageux Potter ? demanda Draco en levant un sourcil narquois.

- Jamais ! Je fais juste remarquer l'injustice qui règne dans ce cours ! cracha Harry.

- En tout cas ta note elle est très juste vu comment tu as littéralement foiré ta potion ! répliqua Malefoy en ricanant.

Le regard de Harry s'enflamma et celui-ci porta son premier coup. Celui-ci lui fut rendu puissance dix. Draco évacuait la rage qu'il avait contre lui même pour avoir encore répondu aux piques de Harry et c'était ce dernier qui la recevait à travers de nombreux coups de poings et pieds. Ils roulèrent au sol et Draco se sentit réagir à cause de la proximité de leurs corps. Il se releva vite en espérant qu'Harry n'ait rien senti. Mais ce dernier se trouvait dans la même situation que lui. Enervé, Harry cria un mensonge en se faisant honte pour celui-ci :

- Tu me dégoutes Malefoy !

Draco reçut la réplique en plein dans son cœur qui se mit à saigner. Il ignorait totalement qu'Harry avait dit le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait. Il partit en lançant un dernier regard noir à ce gryffondor qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Le soir, Harry se posta comme à chaque fois, face au ciel. Cependant cette fois-ci en entendant arriver son conteur, il ouvrit la bouche :

- Quel est ton but ? Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

_- Tu comprendras en écoutant la suite,_ dit Draco en pointant sa baguette contre sa gorge,_ respecte les règles et écoute moi juqu'au bout. Je te promets que tu ne le regrettas pas. _

- …

_- Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais pouvoir commencer :_

_« Le garçon arriva en troisième année. Celle-ci se passa sans encombre. Le mage noir ne faisant pas de miraculeuse apparition. Cela n'empêcha pas notre héros d'admirer le petit Harry grandir et gagner la coupe de quidditch. La quatrième année fut beaucoup plus mouvementée. Elle commença par la finale de la coupe de quidditch. Le père du petit garçon et les autres mangemorts terrorisèrent une partie de la population sorcière après le match. Le garçon était caché dans sa tente quand cela arriva. Il prit d'abord peur comme chaque personne présente puis il vit que son père caché derrière un masque noir lui dire de rejoindre sa mère afin qu'ils puissent transplaner pour rentrer à la maison. Il fut alors totalement terrifié. Il voyait enfin le vrai visage de son père. Il l'évita ensuite pour le reste des vacances et fut heureux de rentrer à Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa vraie maison. Il revit Harry qui avait changé pendant les vacances, il avait pris en assurance. Puis l'épisode de la coupe de feu arriva. Au moment où il entendit le nom de Harry Potter sortir de la bouche de Dumbledore qui le lisait sur le petit bout de papier, il sentit une angoisse monter en lui en songeant à toutes les horreurs que ce si jeune homme allait devoir affronter. Le garçon ne fut alors pas comme les autres. Jamais il ne crut que c'était Harry qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe. Il pensait que c'était juste encore une épreuve qu'il allait devoir affronter. Et malgré ses craintes, il eut en foi en lui. Foi en son courage de gryffondor. Un soir dans la salle des serpentards, il se passa quelque chose que le garçon n'avait pas prévu. Nott, un garçon de sa génération qui était dans sa bande de serpentards, soumit l'idée de faire des badges « A Bas Potter », elle fut approuvée par les autres de la bande au grand désarroi de notre héros. Le garçon remarqua ensuite que Potter était tout seul et n'avait plus __d'ami en dehors de Granger, même Weasley semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il fut triste pour lui, mais le gryffondor semblait tenir bon. La première épreuve passa, Harry s'en sortit très bien ce qui n'étonna pas le garçon. Celui-ci vit alors que Harry avait de nouveau ses amis et il en fut rassuré. Le Bal arriva. Pour la première fois, notre héros ressentit autre chose que de l'admiration pour le survivant. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver sur la piste de bal avec sa robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux verts, il fut tout troublé. Il se surpris à ressentir un certain désir et l'observa évoluer maladroitement sur la piste. Mais cette maladresse ne le mettait que plus en valeur, le rendant… attachant. Notre héros ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, il était jeune et ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. La deuxième épreuve se passa tout aussi bien que la première et le caractère du légendaire gryffondor fut montré dans toute sa splendeur. Le garçon ricana extérieurement face à son acte mais au fond il n'en était que plus admiratif. A la fin de la troisième épreuve, il eut un mort. Le garçon l'apprit, crut au départ que c'était le survivant et resta un instant paralysé mais il sut que en fait ce n'était « qu'un poufsoufle » comme dit par Nott. Notre héros était choqué, il le fut d'ailleurs encore plus en apprenant que le Lord Noir était de retour. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour tous mais encore plus pour lui… Il savait que son père avait rejoint ses rangs, encore une fois. Cela signifiait la fin de son enfance et de son innocence, il savait que son père allait lui demander, dans peu de temps, de devenir comme lui. Cependant cela n'arriva pas si vite, et le garçon en fut soulagé : il allait passer encore une année tranquille. Cette cinquième année arriva donc. Personne ne croyait Harry et le directeur. Au fond, le garçon devenu jeune homme trouva cela risible : face à une menace, le ministère fuyait. La communauté sorcière n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être fière… En milieu d'année son père lui demanda de rejoindre la garde inquisitoriale. Il fit ce que son père lui demanda, comme toujours. Le jeune homme apprit ensuite la formation du couple Chang/Potter. Cela le mit dans une rage terrible sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Heureusement, ce couple ne dura pas. A la fin de l'année, le jeune homme appris la mort du parrain de Harry par son père. Il comprit donc pourquoi il avait semblé si triste à la fin des cours. L'été entre cinquième et sa sixième année marqua le début des changements : son père lui demanda de devenir mangemort._

_Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te racontera la suite demain.»_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ca vous a plu ? Une review ? :)


	4. Révélations et absence de réactions ?

Nous voilà arrivé au quatrième chapitre. Les choses avancent. Merci pour les reviews.

Quelques précisions pour la compréhension : Je rejoins l'histoire de JKR jusqu'à la fin de la cinquième année, Lucius Malefoy ne va cependant pas en prison après le passage au ministère. La sixième année sera totalement différente. Voilà vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing :** HPDM HGRW BZPP

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR (enfin presque lol)

**Rating :** T (qui va peut être viré au M)

**Résumé : **Draco aime Harry. Pour gagner sa confiance, il va ruser et mettre un plan ingénieux en place. Celui-ci va-t-il fonctionner ?

Excellente lecture -)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès que Harry entendit la voix s'éteindre il se leva, se retourna et regarda derrière le muret. La vision d'un Draco assis le regardant interloqué, le figea pendant plusieurs secondes. Draco finit par se reprendre :

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ne respectes jamais les règles, bougonna-t-il.

- Alors c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui, en même temps avec toutes ces informations c'était très clair.

- Mais… mais comment ?

- Comment quoi ? Comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Il me semble que je t'en ai donné un aperçu.

- Mais… mais…

- Je t'ai connu plus loquace Potter. Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas me laisser finir mon histoire jusqu'au bout comme prévu et seulement après on discutera.

Draco se releva et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Harry en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse. Puis il partit. Harry était toujours figé. Il était en bug total. Son monde s'écroula. Jusque là il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Certes il s'en doutait avec tous les renseignements donnés par Malefoy, mais l'assimiler était un tout autre cap. Cap qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir. Ca ne semblait pas être une blague, le regard de Malefoy avait été on ne peut plus sincère. Harry sentait encore le frottement des doigts de Draco contre sa joue. Il s'ébroua et rentra dans sa salle commune. Une personne qui l'aurait vu pendant le chemin du retour, l'aurait sûrement prit pour un zombie. Ron et Hermione était assis sûr un canapé. Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser un voyant Harry rentrer.

- Harry ? dit Hermione en voyant son ami l'air hagard s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- …

- Harry, mon pote, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est Malefoy.

- Ah, dit Hermione, je m'en doutais.

- Comment ça tu t'en doutais ? demanda Harry en sortant de sa transe.

- Qu'est ce qui est Malefoy ? questionna Ron complètement perdu.

- Voyons, cette haine qu'il te vouait cachait quelque chose, et puis s'il voulait cacher son identité c'est bien pour une raison.

- Tu as raison, je suis stupide de ne pas m'en être rendu compte. Mais comment ça cette haine qu'il me portait ? Moi aussi je lui porte la même haine !

Hermione le regarda d'un air compatissant et le prit dans ses bras :

- Tu as parfaitement compris Harry.

- Quoi ? Non je ne suis pas amoureux de Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry en se dégageant des bras d'Hermione.

- Oui Hermione qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Harry ne peut pas être amoureux de Malefoy !

- Harry, réfléchis y. Ron je t'expliquerai plus tard, soupira Hermione.

- Tu es en plein délire Hermione ! répliqua Harry puis il partit en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

- Dis Hermione tu m'expliques, demanda Ron.

- Voilà tout à commencer par une lettre…

Harry se coucha habillé. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Il était en plein délire. Il devait rêver ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pourtant… L'histoire racontée par son conteur était magnifique et il voulait tellement savoir la suite. Son conteur, non ! Malefoy, oui ! Rahh et Hermione qui disait qu'il était amoureux de Malefoy…

Harry s'endormit et rêva. Il rêva du Bal de sa quatrième année. Mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas avec Parvati mais avec Draco. Il dansait dans ses bras et Malefoy le faisait tourner, tourner… Ils tournaient tellement vite qu'il ne voyait plus que le visage angélique de son partenaire. Celui-ci le regardait tendrement. Il rapprocha son visage, leur lèvres se frôlèrent et…

- Draco, cria Harry en se réveillant.

« Mince » pensa Harry. Il regarda autour de lui. Heureusement il n'avait réveillé personne. Harry referma les yeux et se rendormit directement. Le lendemain, il avait oublié son rêve.

Les gryffondor avaient cours de potions en même temps que les serpentards. Ils y allèrent dans l'abattement et la mauvaise humeur. Harry se mit avec Hermione et observa ainsi tranquillement Malefoy, ou presque…

- Monsieur Potter, je sais que mon meilleur élève est très beau mais ce n'est pas en le regardant que vous allez avoir une note autre que Troll, dit Rogue avec un sourire machiavélique.

Harry rougit et mit la tête dans son livre de potion. Draco se retourna juste à temps pour croiser son regard et lui lança un sourire encourageant au grand désarroi de Rogue. Cet échange entre les deux némésis ne passa pas inaperçu et la classe se mit à chuchoter :

- Silence ! Je veux dix rouleaux sur cette potion pour demain, vu que vous semblez si bien la maitriser...

Le soir, Harry s'installa dans sa position habituelle, dos au muret. Il ne voulait pas affronter Malefoy. Celui-ci pour une fois ne se cacha pas et s'assis juste derrière Harry et ne changea pas sa voix :

_« _ _Notre héros accepta le rôle de mangemort, n'ayant pas le choix. Il alla cependant voir Dumbledore pour lui proposer ses services en tant qu'espion. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise et Pansy, l'accompagnèrent étant eux aussi enrôlé parmi les mangemorts. Le directeur accepta non sans les avoir prévenus de la dangerosité de ce rôle. Mais le jeune homme croyait en le survivant, il voulait plus que tout que le Mage Noir meurt pour que Harry Potter devienne le vainqueur. Il le considérait comme son héros. La cérémonie d'entrée fut très douloureuse. Le jeune homme passa tout son temps à observer le serpent, Nagini, pendant qu'on lui tatouait le bras. Voldemort était exactement l'antithèse de Harry Potter. Il était cruel, machiavélique, sans le moindre sentiment humain et… immonde. Ce serpent ne fit qu'augmenter la haine que le jeune homme avait pour lui. Notre héros espéra que la fin de son règne noir arrive bientôt. La guerre fut déclarée avant le début de sa sixième année. Il ne rentra donc pas à Poudlard et dû rester à son Manoir qui était le QG du Lord Noir. Heureusement ses amis étaient avec lui. Les parents du jeune homme remplissaient leur rôle de mangemort à merveille. Son père allait sur le champ de bataille tandis que sa mère s'occupait des interrogatoires. Un soir, notre héros était chargé de descendre un prisonnier dans les cachots. Il y croisa sa mère qui lui annonça qu'elle devait s'occuper du dit prisonnier. Elle lui proposa de l'accompagner, ce qu'il fit. Elle les amena dans une salle qui servait avant de chambre à coucher, mais le lit avait été remplacé par une planche de fer. Le jeune homme allongea le prisonnier dessus. Sa mère commença alors la séance de torture. Elle utilisait des méthodes moldues. Le jeune homme partit avant la fin, ne pouvant supporter la jouissance qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa mère. Il vomit ses tripes et pleura. Il pleura l'image faussée de ses parents qu'il avait eut pendant son enfance. Blaise et Pansy le rejoignirent et ils pleurèrent ensemble. Heureux malgré tout d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en cette période ténébreuse. _

_Ils transféraient tous les trois des informations à l'ordre par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir que leur avait fourni le directeur. Le Mage Noir soupçonna un grand nombre de fois d'avoir des traitres parmi ses rangs, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. La guerre faisait des ravages dans les deux camps. Les mangemorts voyaient leur maître s'affaiblir au fil des mois et lorsque l'heure de la bataille finale arriva, ils surent qu'ils avaient perdus. Ils se rendirent cependant tous à Poudlard pour celle-ci. La plupart étaient devenus fous._

_Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te racontera la suite demain. »_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu sombre tout ça…

Ca vous a plu ? Une review ?


	5. La bataille finale

Ceci est le cinquième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews.

**RAR :**

PA : Merci beaucoup ! Oui les hommes et leurs fiertés… Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Bonne lecture !

Serdra : La période sombre n'est pas totalement terminée… Mais après ce chapitre je ne reparlerais surmènent plus de la guerre… Bisous

Hermoni : Les souffrances de notre cher Dray ne sont malheureusement terminées (dixit ce chapitre). Tu vas être gâtée toi qui aime Draco câlin… Bonne lecture !

Brigitte26 : Oui les regards vont changer, mais pas qu'eux. Bisous

**Pairing :** HPDM BZPP HGRW

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR (enfin presque lol)

**Rating :** T (qui va peut être viré au M)

Exellente lecture ;-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco finit son histoire avec les larmes aux yeux. Harry n'avait pas bougé de tout le long du récit et Draco était frustré : il aurait voulu connaître ses réactions. Il se leva tranquillement et s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit une main le retenir. Il se retourna et vit un Harry tout bouleversé essayer de former une phrase correcte :

- J'igno… J'ignorais que tu avais connu tout… enfin tout ça…

- Harry… On n'avait pas dit qu'on ne parlerait pas avant la fin de l'histoire ?

- Si mais… Depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

- Excuse moi Potter, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite.

- Comment ça aller trop vite ? Je te préviens Malefoy, cette histoire je suis heureux de la connaître mais je… enfin je ne suis pas intéressé tu vois…

- Oui parfaitement Potter. Le message est très clair. Alors maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais bien retourner dans mon dortoir, lâche moi le bras, répondit Draco en sentant son cœur se serrer.

- Je… Oui bien sûr. Mais att…

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter ! l'interrompit Draco.

- Bien sûr, bon bah à demain soir.

- C'est ça oui. Et à l'avenir si tu pouvais respecter les règles ce serait vraiment sympa, conclut le serpentard pressé de partir pour que Harry ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Oui…

Draco partit donc et courut jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il passa devant Blaise et Pansy et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Blaise allait se lever pour le rejoindre, mais :

- Laisse je m'en occupe, lui dit Pansy.

Elle entra dans la chambre et trouva Draco la tête dans l'oreiller, pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle le rejoint sur son lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Dray…

- Il ne m'aimera jamais…

- Ne dis pas ça… Il ne faut pas abandonner…

- J'ai bien vu, la simple idée d'être avec moi le répugne…

- Mais non Dray, oh je suis tellement désolée, s'exclama Pansy.

Elle le tint ainsi jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme, ses larmes s'étant taries.

De son côté Harry avait bien vu qu'il avait blessé le serpentard. Il avait remarqué ses yeux humides et il s'en voulut pour avoir autant manqué de tact. Après tout Draco se dévoilait à lui. Mais Harry n'était pas amoureux… Il ne pouvait pas l'être, c'était impossible. Pourtant quand Malefoy avait parlé de son histoire pendant la guerre il s'était senti triste pour lui et avait eu envie d'être là pour le Draco qui avait été terrifié par la véritable identité de ses parents. En vérité, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser… Il décida d'en parler à Hermione. Celle-ci se trouvait en pleine lecture au coin de la cheminée quand il rentra dans sa salle commune.

- 'Mione…

- Oui ?

- On peut parler ? Ron n'est pas là ?

- Non il est allé se coucher, mais tu veux que j'aille le réveiller ?

- Non c'est bon…

- Bon bah je t'écoute alors.

- Je crois que Malefoy est vraiment amoureux de moi.

- Bah il te l'a dit non ?

- Oui, dans sa lettre et il l'a laisser sous-entendre plusieurs fois dans son histoire mais là…

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Bah je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé et ne le serait jamais. Il y a eu alors tellement de souffrance dans ses yeux que j'ai eu mal pour lui. J'avais envie de revenir sur ma parole, de le prendre dans mes bras, de le consoler pour ne plus jamais revoir des larmes dans ses yeux, finit Harry en mettant la tête dans ses mains.

- Harry, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

- Parce que je le croyais…

- Croyais ? Tu ne le crois plus ?

- J'en sais rien, j'en sais absolument rien… Tu crois que c'est possible nous deux ? Enfin je veux dire, il y avait tellement de haine entre nous. Je n'avais jamais envisagé autre chose.

- Je pense que si vous y croyez tous les deux alors oui ce sera possible.

- Il faut absolument que je m'excuse demain…

- Oui fais ça et va te coucher, tu as l'air fatigué.

- Oui tu as raison, bonne nuit.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire et se replongea dans se livre en se disant que en fait les garçons étaient tout aussi compliqués que les filles avec leurs sentiments.

L'heure de l'histoire du soir arriva et Harry y alla en se dépêchant, impatient de connaître la suite et d'excuser. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit Draco. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et Harry pu le sentir juste derrière lui. Sa présence, si proche, lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos, autant que sa voix qui ne tarda pas à commencer à conter :

_« L'heure de la bataille finale arriva donc. Les mangemorts et leur maitre arrivèrent à Poudlard. Le directeur avait renforcé la sécurité créant un barrage magique autour de son école. Le Lord dut user d'une grande force magique pour le réduire à néant. Les mangemorts purent alors rentrer dans l'enceinte du château. Ce fut à ce moment là que le jeune homme et ses deux meilleurs amis rejoignirent leur vrai camp au grand désarroi des parents de celui-ci. Le combat était violent, les sorts fusaient de partout avec une vitesse impressionnante. Les trois serpentards se défendaient mutuellement. Puis le Héros arriva. Harry Potter apparut et le jeune homme ne fut jamais aussi content de le voir. Il croisa un instant ses yeux et lut une lueur d'approbation. Le jeune homme se félicita alors d'avoir choisi le bon camp. Car il savait qu'ils allaient gagner. Le regard du Survivant était résolu. Il ne montra jamais autant son courage de gryffondor que ce jour là. Mais vite, notre héros oublia ses pensées déconcentrantes. Ses parents se trouvaient face à lui. Le combat s'engagea d'abord timide avec des sorts de bas niveau. Cependant le père se décida vite à changer d'optique et lança le premier sort mortel à son fils qui l'évita de justesse. Sa mère suivit le mouvement de son mari et le fils sut qu'il devait alors oublier ses parents et les voir comme des ennemis prêts à tout. Après une bataille difficile, le jeune homme finit par mettre son père hors d'état de nuire. Sa mère l'insulta, le traita de fils indigne et l'injuria jusqu'à que le jeune homme la fasse taire à jamais. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de notre héros. Ses amis les protégèrent le temps qu'il se reprenne. Il y arriva quelques instants plus tard, juste à temps pour assister au combat final entre les deux protagonistes. Il fut de courte durée et le Survivant devint Vainqueur. La foule cria sa joie. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas heureux, le jeune homme le vit. Le gryffondor n'avait pas voulu tuer, il ne regrettait pas son geste, certes, mais aurait aimé s'abstenir d'en venir à un tel acte. Le jeune homme voulut alors le prendre dans ses bras le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier et qu'il ne serait jamais comme son ennemi, mais il s'abstint. Il avait peur d'être rejeté. Quand il vit la sœur du Weasley se jeter dans les bras du Vainqueur pour le féliciter, il sut alors qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il voulait être celui qui profitait de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de ses bras autour de lui… Il ne l'aurait cependant pas féliciter, il l'aurait juste embrassé et soutenu dans ses bras jusqu'à qu'Harry oublie la guerre et ses malheurs. Mais le jeune homme ne fit rien. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il l'observa juste et profita du peu que pouvait offrir sa vue. _

_La guerre avait fait des ravages et le nombre de morts était grand, beaucoup trop grand. Les derniers mangermorts furent mis en prison. Le directeur confirma le rôle d'espion qu'avaient joué les trois serpentards pendant la guerre et ils furent acquittés. Dumbledore les présenta même comme des héros, mais notre héros ne se considéra pas comme tel. Il n'en était pas un. Pour lui, il y en avait qu'un et il était amoureux de lui._

_Le château fut reconstruit et les élèves furent rappelés pour refaire l'année perdue. Le jeune homme rentra donc en sixième année._

_Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te racontera la suite demain. »_

Draco soupira, il avait passé le plus difficile. Non seulement l'épisode de la guerre était terminé mais en plus il lui avait montré son amour de manière très réelle. Il commença à partir et s'apprêta à descendre la tour quand il sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui. Il sentit l'odeur de Potter et sa chaleur. Son cœur s'arrêta. Harry le tenait vraiment contre lui :

- Draco…

- Tu ne respectes jamais rien, hein Harry ?

- Je suis désolé pour hier, si tu savais comme je m'en voulais après hier.

- Excuses acceptées. Je peux…

- Tu sens bon, l'interrompit Harry, j'ai toujours ton écharpe d'ailleurs.

- Tu peux la garder si tu veux. Je peux partir ?

- Non je veux rester comme ça. Prends moi dans tes bras comme tu voulais le faire, s'il te plait…

Draco hésita puis se retourna et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Potter enfoui la tête dans son cou et respira. Draco était figé. La chaleur de Harry se propageait en lui et le rendait tout chose. Il resserra son étreinte et Potter fit de même. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, heureux tout simplement. Puis Harry se dégagea et lui sourit :

- Merci.

- De… de rien, répondit Draco, rouge.

- A demain, dit Harry toujours avec le sourire.

Et il partit, le laissant seul et particulièrement troublé.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis toute émue… lol

Ca vous a plu ? Une review ? :-)


	6. La fin de l'histoire

Je poste le sixième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews.

**RAR :**

PA : Ils sont surtout très compliqués… Bonne lecture !

Serdra : Oui, Harry se pose pas mal de questions. Mais tu comprendras au chapitre 7. Bisous

Hermoni : Moi aussi j'apprécie le Draco qui n'a pas peur de se dévoiler. Ce sera bientôt au tour de Harry de s'ouvrir. Bonne lecture !

Brigitte26 : Harry va s'ouvrir à Draco. Tu vas voir au chapitre 7. Bisous

Et un grand merci à Sahyadu2b, Honeymily23 et Hinae.

**Avis à la population : **On m'a expressément demandé de ne pas écrire de lemon pour la suite de cette histoire. J'avoue avoir prévu d'en écrire un, mais comme nous sommes en démocratie (lol, enfin pour ceux qui habite comme moi en France) j'ai décidé de faire un sondage. Il vous faut choisir entre un lime ou un lemon (en sachant que de toute manière ce dernier ne sera pas cru...) Voilà : la voix est au peuple ! ;-)

Exellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En rentrant dans sa tour, Draco croisa Blaise et Pansy. Ceux-ci étaient à moitié cachés par une sculpture et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Leur meilleur ami s'approcha silencieusement et déclara tout d'un coup :

- Bah on dirait que y en a qui se sont enfin décidés…

- Les deux serpentards se séparèrent rapidement et rougirent.

- Cette couleur vous va à merveille. Surtout toi Blaise, j'ai toujours dit que le rouge et le noir s'accordaient parfaitement, dit ironiquement Draco.

- Oh ça va, hein ! Pas la peine de devenir sarcastique, sinon on peut parler d'un certain brun aux yeux verts si tu veux, répliqua Blaise.

- Attendez on va pas parler de moi là…

- Mais non voyons Dray, tu n'es pas brun aux yeux verts, l'interrompit Pansy.

- Rah vous m'avez compris. C'est vrai quoi ! Vous vous tournez autour depuis vos dix ans. Il faut fêter ça.

- Ah si ce n'est que ça, c'est déjà fait si tu vois ce que je veux dire, sourit Blaise, prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras, avec un sourire lubrique collé aux lèvres.

- Non je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire et ne veux surtout pas voir. Bon on rentre, enfin non, je rentre. Restez là à faire… ce que vous avez à faire. Bref ! Bonne nuit.

- Attends Dray, dit Pansy, on n'a pas parlé du brun ! Ca s'est passé comment ?

Mais Draco était déjà parti. Il travailla ensuite son devoir de potion sans grande concentration. Il sentait encore l'odeur de Potter, ressentait sa chaleur et… Oui donc la potion pousse-pousse.

De son côté Harry se faisait aussi questionner par Hermione et Ron.

- Alors Harry tu t'es excusé ? demanda la gryffondor.

- Comment ça « excusé » ?

- Rien Ron. Oui c'est fait. Non je ne veux pas en parler. Oui je vais bien et non il ne s'est rien passé, assena Harry bien décidé à ne pas se poser trop de questions sur son geste.

- Bon d'accord, abandonna Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien moi, se désola Ron.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui raconta la mésaventure de Harry. Celui-ci alla se coucher et quand il ferma les yeux, il revit la bataille finale. Il se souvint du regard échangé avec le serpentard. Ce dernier avait raison : il avait été heureux que Draco soit dans leur camp. Le fait que le serpentard soit dans le camp opposé aurait endommagé leur adversité : il n'aurait plus revu Draco. Celui-ci aurait été envoyé en prison voir pire : tué. Quant au geste d'affection qu'il avait eu, il n'y a pas une demi-heure, il l'avait fait spontanément. Harry avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir et de faire selon ses envies. Et là, il avait eu envie de réaliser le souhait de Draco. Le gryffondor n'avait pas regretté un seul instant : il s'était senti plus que bien dans les bras de son conteur.

Au cours de potion suivant, la potion pousse-pousse posait problème à une grande partie de la classe. Seuls Draco et Hermione arrivaient à la maitriser. Cette dernière refusait de partager ses informations et Harry bloquait complètement. Il reçut alors un papier :

_Salut,_

_Granger ne partage pas ses informations avec toi normalement ?_

_Il faut que tu ajoutes de l'essence de murtlap. Tourne ensuite une fois vers la droite vers la gauche. Ta potion devrait prendre une teinte jaune canari._

_DM_

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de son expéditeur. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tendre et lui fit signe de travailler. Le gryffondor suivit donc les instructions et sa potion obtint la bonne couleur juste au moment où Rogue passait dans son rang.

- Potter ? Un cerveau vous est poussé pendant la nuit ?

- Il faut croire monsieur.

- Un point pour gryffondor, dit Rogue en lui jetant un dernier sceptique.

Ron hallucina et pressa Harry pour que celui-ci l'aide.

A la fin du cours, la classe sortit. Les deux némésis se croisèrent et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elles ne se tapèrent pas dessus. Pas même une minuscule pique ne vint. Elles échangèrent juste un regard, amoureux pour Draco et hésitant pour Harry.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, hein ? glissa Hermione à l'oreille du brun.

Harry l'ignora. Il attendait le soir avec impatience. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir et Draco rejoint Harry. Il se plaça à quelques centimètres de son amour. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle contre se nuque.

_« _ _La sixième année commença. Le jeune homme et ses deux amis virent leur maison diminuer de nombre. Grand nombre de serpentards avait participé à la guerre dans le mauvais camp ou avait été abattus. _

_Les choses reprirent ensuite leur cours tranquillement. Les professeurs donnaient toujours autant de devoirs, la rivalité entre serpentard et gryffondor n'avait pas diminuée. Au contraire, les autres maisons traitaient les serpentards comme des ennemis alors que ceux qui étaient à Poudlard étaient les « gentils » serpentards. Dumbledore fit alors un long discours promettant une sanction à quiconque continuait à les rudoyer. Les regards persistèrent cependant. Notre héros n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son amour continuait à le traiter comme sa némésis. Il lui lançait chaque jour des regards noirs ce qui provoquait une certaine rage chez le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ses agressions mais sa fierté le poussait à chaque fois répliquer. Ce cercle vicieux plongeait notre héros dans un profond désespoir. Puis vint le jour où le gryffondor largua sa petite amie rousse pour un brun. Le héros national se déclara homosexuel devant tous, sans la moindre gêne. Cette information fit grand bruit et ne fut pas acceptée tout de suite. La presse s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais le vainqueur ne se démontait pas et enchainait les conquêtes masculines. Le monde sorcier finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas un caprice d'adolescent et le laissa tranquille. Notre héros vit les choses autrement à partir de cet événement. Il se surprit à espérer. Mais Blaise lui rappela gentiment que leur relation n'avait aucunement changé et que le cercle vicieux continuait sa ronde. Le jeune homme comprit que la douleur de voir son amour avec un homme était encore plus grande que celle de le voir avec une femme. Dans le second cas, il n'y avait aucun espoir et l'absence de relation autre que haineuse pouvait se justifier par l'impossibilité d'une amoureuse. Alors que dans le premier cas, elle ne dépendait que de notre héros, ce n'était que parce qu'il n'agissait pas et subissait. Il perdait espoir devant sa lâcheté. Un jour, cependant, il trouva un livre à la bibliothèque, __les Mille et Une Nuits__, il le lut et celui-ci lui donna une idée. Il n'en parla à personne et la laissa germer, jusqu'à qu'il trouve le courage de prendre sa plume et d'écrire une lettre._

_La suite tu la connais. Notre héros qui n'en est pas un, te raconte son histoire chaque soir, depuis cette fameuse lettre, dans l'espoir que tu le voies autrement que comme ton ennemi. Je n'espérais pas obtenir ton amour _suite_ à cela. Je souhaitais juste avoir ta confiance et peut être ton amitié. L'amour viendra, s'il doit venir, mais cela ne dépend plus de moi. »_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce chapitre marque la fin de l'histoire de Draco. J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plus. Bien sûr, la fiction n'est absolument pas terminée…

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et surtout de voter : lime ? lemon ?

Voilà ! A lundi pour la suite les cocos ! :-)


	7. Premier vrai échange

Voilà le chapitre sept qui répondra à pas mal de question je pense.

Suite à ce (petit) sondage, j'ai décidé de faire un lemon soft. Je préviendrais en début de chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews et voici quelques réponses...

**RAR :**

Hermoni : J'adore mon Draco. Il est parfait ! Trop chou, trop courageux et tout ce que tu veux… Bonne lecture !

Brigitte26 : Oui je suis daccord ! Il est trop chou notre petit Dray ! Bisous

Honeymily23 : HAHAHA, le « un point » était fait exprès. Je suis tout à fait d'accord : c'est pire que rien du tout…

Hinae : Ahlala, ne t'embrouille pas pour autant… ! Mais tu avais raison c'était bien toi qui m'avais demander pour l'absence de lemon. Mais bon les autres en veulent donc… Je préviendrais t'inquiète pas :)

Et un grand merci à Serdra et AliceEtMoi.

Exellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry retint sa respiration. Draco avait fini de parler mais n'était pas parti : il attendait une réponse. Réponse que Harry n'avait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à que le serpentard soupire et se lève, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien. Il était déçu. Mais avant de descendre la première marche, il fut rattrapé :

- Draco ! Attends…

- Oui ?

- Je… écoute, j'en sais rien. J'en sais absolument rien. Je suis littéralement paumé…

- Harry… Pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas par devenir simplement amis ?

- Je… oui si tu veux.

Draco tendit sa main à Harry pour la deuxième fois. Elle fut acceptée après un moment d'hésitation.

- D'accord. Mais je veux te parler de moi avant, tu as mentionné plusieurs fois des suppositions sur moi pendant ton récit et je voudrais mettre certaines choses au clair. Tu t'es tellement dévoilé que je ne trouverais ça pas juste que tu en saches si peu sur moi…

- Oh ! J'en serais ravi ! Vraiment.

- Demain soir même heure ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais je ne ferais pas un récit, je préfère les dialogues, sourit Harry.

- Haha, d'accord. A demain.

- A demain, répondit Harry en lui faisant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Draco, une fois Harry parti, caressa la joue où celui-ci avait déposé ses lèvres. Harry semblait être quelqu'un de très tactile, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Le lendemain, les deux ex ennemis se dirent bonjour avec un sourire en se croisant. Ceci fit sourire Pansy, Blaise et Hermione. Ron resta sceptique. En cours de potions, Harry se mit avec Draco, voyant que celui-ci n'avait pas de binôme. Le professeur Rogue frôla la crise cardiaque. Il ne put enlever des points ni mettre une mauvaise note au gryffondor. Il prit en aparté son filleul à la fin du cours.

- Draco, Draco…

- Euh… Severus ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Potter ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Tu es ami avec lui ?

- Oui et j'aimerais plus.

- Tu… aimerais…, s'étouffa le pauvre Rogue.

- Oui d'ailleurs si tu pouvais te trouver un autre bouc émissaire, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Bonne journée, Severus.

Et il partit en laissant le professeur de potions en proie à une peur soudaine, il était très très pâle…

- Draco ! Tu es là ! s'exclama le gryffondor.

- Oui bien sûr que je suis là ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû être là ?

- Bah je ne sais pas mais Rogue t'a parlé à la fin du cours.

- Oui je lui ai dit mes sentiments pour toi.

- Ah d'accord, dit Harry, gêné.

- Tu voulais que l'on discute ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Oui. J'ai été étonné de la façon dont tu m'admirais étant petit et je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir. Tu étais, et es encore, quelqu'un de très courageux. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à t'admirer Harry.

- Oui je sais… Enfin… Bref ! Autre chose, à la fin de chacune de tes histoires du jour tu disais :_ Notre héros qui n'en est pas, te racontera la suite demain._ Pourquoi tu ne te considères pas comme un héros ?

- Parce que je n'en suis pas un. J'ai toujours suivi les idées de mon père et n'ai jamais osé l'affronter. En fait, pendant la guerre si j'ai pris l'autre camp, c'est parce que je te considérais, toi, comme un héros. Je ne faisais que te suivre. Mais ce n'est pas dans un sens péjoratif. C'est juste une constatation.

- Tu as quand même été courageux. Avec tout ce que t'ont fait subir tes parents...

- C'était nécessaire : cela m'a permis de me libérer d'eux. Même si c'était douloureux.

- Moi je te considère comme un héros de guerre en tout cas…

- Merci Harry, sourit Draco. Mais on ne devait pas parler de toi ?

- Si, désolé, je voulais juste avoir quelques précisions. Tu as raison la mort de Sirius m'a beaucoup affecté, il était le dernier lien avec mes parents. Quand il est mort j'ai ressenti un vide énorme se creuser en moi. Ce vide existe toujours et ne disparaitra sûrement jamais même s'il commence à se refermer…

- Je suis désolé. C'est ma tante qui l'a tué… Elle était totalement folle.

- C'est clair. Mais ne t'excuse pas ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute ! Tu as aussi parlé de l'affaiblissement de Voldemort. Sais-tu pourquoi il s'est affaibli ?

- Severus m'a parlé des Horcruxes oui. C'était toi qui les détruisais ?

- Moi avec Hermione et Ron. Dumbledore nous envoyait au lieu supposé pendant que lui faisait diversion en attaquant de front. J'ai appris plus tard que tu étais l'espion qui nous donnait des informations sur les plans de Voldemort. Tu as raison, quand j'ai vu que tu étais dans notre camp j'étais content. Mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Pour moi, notre relation d'ennemi et de rival a toujours été un pilier dans ma vie. C'était quelque chose de sûr qui ne partirait jamais. Alors, te voir dans notre camp m'a permit d'espérer que, si nous gagnions, nos disputes pourraient alors continuer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, j'ignorais totalement tes sentiments. Si, au début, je n'ai pas réagi quand j'ai su que tu étais l'expéditeur de la lettre, c'est parce que ce pilier s'est effondré. Il était, pour moi, aussi important que ma relation avec Ron et Hermione ou encore le lien que j'avais avec Sirius…

- Je comprends Harry. Mais ne voudrais-tu pas en construire un nouveau avec moi ? Un qui soit constitué, non de haine, mais d'amour ou du moins d'amitié ?

- Je veux bien. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne nous vois pas du tout amis. Ennemis ou amants, oui, mais amis… C'est trop faible.

- C'est vrai que cela a toujours été explosif entre nous, rigola Draco.

- Draco… j'aimerais bien essayer un truc…

- Oui quoi ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas… M'embrasser ? Juste pour voir si… enfin si tu as raison…

- …

- S'il te plait…

Draco sourit et se rapprocha de son gryffondor, il prit son visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Le serpentard en profita pour y glisser sa langue et joua avec celle du brun. Le baiser se prolongea et Harry se laissait submerger pas les émotions. Le blond finit par s'éloigner et demanda, doucement, avec un espoir dans les yeux :

Alors ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'adore ce genre de fin de chapitre... *sourire sadique*

Une review quand même ? :)


	8. Faux espoirs ?

Le chapitre huit est un peu… short. Mais bon comme tout le monde m'a traité de sadique, je ne fais que honneur à mon surnom ! )

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre…

ATTENTION, petit lemon dans ce chapitre !

**RAR :**

Hermoni : Un tsunami rien que ça ! lol. J'espère que la réaction de Harry va te plaire. Bisous

Brigitte26 : Alors ? Alors ? Bah voilà )

Alors pour AliceETMoi, PastelSugar et Piha972, sachez que j'assume mon titre de sadique, NA ! Allez, je ne vous en veux pas les cocos ! Bisous

Exellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba sur le regard gris de son interlocuteur.

- Draco, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Le brun replongea sur les lèvres du blond qui avait gémit à l'entente de son nom prononcé d'une voix si chaude… Le baiser fut plus brûlant que le précédent et les mains se mirent en mouvement. Harry commença à soulever la chemise Draco qui lui caressait le torse à travers la sienne. Le survivant fut ensuite plaqué contre le mur et s'accrocha encore plus à son partenaire. Après un baiser sauvage, le brun voulut plus et commença à défaire le jean de Draco. Celui-ci arrêta sa main et lui chuchota :

- Pas ici.

Il entraina alors son futur amant vers sa chambre. Le trajet fut laborieux. Aucun ne voulait perdre le contact de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre de préfet du serpentard. Harry l'ouvrit et avança dans la pièce. Draco le suivit et le poussa vers le lit. Une fois le blond allongé sur le brun, ils s'effeuillèrent lentement savourant la peau et les baisers de l'autre. Les deux amants finirent par se retrouver nus, Draco prit les devants face au regard gorgé de désir que lui lançait son amour. Il le prépara lentement et plongea en lui une fois qu'il fut sûr que son partenaire était prêt. Celui-ci ne ressentit d'ailleurs quasiment aucune souffrance, le plaisir l'emportant sur tout. La raison de Harry l'avait quitté au moment où Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et il ne profitait depuis que de l'instant présent. Le blond commença à se mouvoir provoquant des sensations extraordinaires aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les gestes finirent par devenir erratiques ainsi que les souffles qui devinrent cris. La jouissance les emporta alors aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Ils retombèrent ensuite sur le lit et s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes touchèrent le matelas.

Draco était au paradis. Il était entouré par l'odeur de Harry. Il était entouré par les bras de Harry… La soirée lui revint et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Harry avait finalement succombé à son charme. Il ne lui avait cependant rien dit et Draco avait hâte qu'il se réveille. Le brun finit par émerger. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Puis il les ouvrit en grand se leva d'un seul coup, la tête figée d'effroi :

- Attends, qu'est ce que…?

- Harry ? Ca va ?

- Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Harry prit alors conscience de deux choses : de un il avait couché avec Draco la veille et de deux il se trouvait nu devant lui et cette vue ne semblait pas du tout déranger le blond. Il sursauta, agrippa les draps et les ramena vers son corps dévoilant ainsi celui de Draco. « Mauvaise idée » pensa-t-il en voyant que celui-ci était magnifique et que surtout il était marqué des traces de leurs ébats.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en détournant le regard et en cherchant ses habits.

- Harry ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Tu étais consentant hier, il me semble…

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…

Le regard de Draco se durcit et il dit :

- Ton pantalon est derrière toi.

Le survivant bredouilla un merci et sortit de la pièce, ses vêtements à peine mis.

Le blond retomba sur son lit et poussa un cri rageur. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il les laissa couler. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Harry…

Le gryffondor arriva dans sa tour et fila sous la douche. Là-bas il repensa aux évènements de la veille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Son corps ne l'avait plus écouté et avait fait selon son bon vouloir et cela avait été fichtrement bon. Harry regretta les paroles qu'il avait dit à Draco. Il avait bien vu qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais les choses étaient allées tellement vite…

Il finit par quitter l'eau chaude et rejoint Ron et Hermione au petit déjeuner. Il leur raconta les évènements de la veille et après que Ron ait failli vomir, il leur parla de ses paroles.

- Harry tu es stupide ! décréta Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non…

- Voilà pourquoi ! Alors maintenant tu vas agir et surtout t'excuser.

- Mais…

- Non Harry ! Draco a fait d'énormes efforts. Il a fait le premier pas, s'est dévoilé devant toi et toi tu lui donnes de l'espoir pour le rejeter juste après ? C'est égoïste !

- Mais je ne voulais pas aller aussi vite !

- Il ne t'a pas violé que je sache !

- Mais je ne contrôlais plus mon corps !

- C'est l'excuse la plus nulle que je n'ai jamais entendue. Arrête de te prendre la tête et lâche toi un peu !

Harry reconnut son erreur et chercha Draco. Seulement le serpentard ne vint pas en cours de la journée. Le lendemain, il fut obligé de venir et Harry l'intercepta au détour d'un couloir.

- Draco je suis désolé.

- Oui je l'avais bien compris.

- Non mais là je suis désolé de mes paroles. Je… Je ne regrettais pas.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça alors ?

- Parce que j'ai pris peur. Comprends moi, je n'envisageais pas vraiment de sortir avec toi avant la soirée d'hier.

- C'est pourtant toi qui m'as demandé de t'embrasser.

- Je sais mais… Je n'en sais rien de tout ça, Draco. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

- Ecoute Harry, je t'aime. Mais j'ai fait assez d'effort pour aller vers toi. Alors quand tu seras sûr de tes sentiments et prêt à t'assumer, reviens me voir.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit d'ici là ? demanda Harry d'une voix timide.

- Non, ce serait trop dur pour moi. Je ne te veux pas à moitié. Je te veux totalement dans tous les sens du terme. Réfléchis-y.

Draco partit le laissant là, totalement perdu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre !

Une review ? :)


	9. Tout fini comme cela a commencé

C'est la fin… Le dernier chapitre.

Bon, j'ai vu que beaucoup de personne n'avait pas aimé mon Harry dans le chapitre précédent mais je vous rassure il se rattrape dans celui-ci !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont soutenu pendant l'écriture de cette fiction ! Gros Bisous !

Exellente lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours passèrent et Harry ne réagissait pas ce qui inquiétait Draco. De son côté, Harry allait chaque soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie, comme à son habitude. Seulement l'absence de Draco provoquait en lui un manque. Il se remémorait alors l'histoire racontée par le blond. Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Draco sur son cou. La nuit passée dans ses bras lui avait donné un aperçu de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'ils étaient ensemble. Harry regrettait maintenant son geste de rejet. Mais le message de Draco avait été clair : c'était à lui dde faire le premier pas. Harry décida d'agir mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il voulait faire les choses bien, comme le serpentard. Hermione voyant qu'il se creusait la tête et ne trouvait rien, vint à son secours. Au petit déjeuner elle aborda le sujet :

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas les choses simplement Harry ?

- Parce que lui ne les a pas faites simplement.

- Oui mais c'était différent, il ne savais pas que tu l'aimais. Là, tu sais que les sentiments sont réciproques.

- Oui… Rah il me manque tellement…

- Bah agis, bon sang ! Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es !

- Merci Hermione. J'apprécie ton soutien, répliqua Harry ironiquement.

Le brun tourna ses yeux verts en direction de la table des serpentards et fronça les sourcils. Nott était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche de Draco.

- Demain, je suis avec lui. Demain plus personne d'autre que moi ne l'approche !

- Hermione sourit largement.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Draco reçut une lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture de son amour et un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

_Salut,_

_Bon vu que tu m'as contacté la première fois par une lettre, j'ai décidé de faire pareil._

_Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour ce temps d'attente, mais il a fallu que je mette tout en place dans ma tête._

_Mais c'est clair maintenant : tu es à moi !_

_Je t'aime et je serais prêt à te le répéter Mille et Une fois encore._

_Alors si tu es d'accord, quand tu auras fini cette lettre, je viendrai t'embrasser. Devant tout le monde. Sans la moindre hésitation._

_Avant que tu ne relèves la tête pour me donner ton accord (ou ton désaccord, mais je ne l'espère pas), je voulais te remercier. Si tu n'avais pas eu le cran de faire cette démarche, jamais je ne me serais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi. Comme quoi le courage n'est pas réservé aux gryffondors !_

_Je t'aime. _

_Harry_

Le blond leva la tête et hocha la tête avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un grand benêt Dray ? demanda Pansy.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi niais, ajouta Blaise.

- Pourquoi il ne réagit pas face à l'insulte ? s'exclama Pansy.

- Pourquoi Potter se rapproche de notre table avec un regard de prédateur ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait Dray ?

- Draco ne peut pas te répondre. Il a la bouche occupée.

- Une occupation fort intéressante si on en croit ses gémissements.

- Les cheveux de Draco ont l'air agréables au toucher.

- Les fesses de Harry aussi.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de commenter, oui ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux amoureux.

- Ouah ! Ils sont même synchrones ! s'esclaffa Blaise.

- Bon Harry, je te propose on continue ça dans ma chambre, loin de mes deux meilleurs amis débiles ! dit Draco en entrainant Harry vers la sortie.

- Oui Dray, allons dans ta chambre, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire lubrique.

Le blond ne tint plus et s'élança vers la dite chambre, Harry derrière lui.

Harry et Draco s'affichèrent ensuite sans la moindre honte. L'amour qu'ils se portaient étaient tellement évident que l'école, bien qu'un peu surprise accepta leur décision. Le professeur Rogue eut un peu plus de mal mais sur la demande de son filleul ne fit aucune remarque. La fin de la sixième année arriva et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours aussi amoureux. Le blond proposa au brun de venir passer l'été dans son manoir. Celui-ci accepta avec joie, n'ayant plus à aller chez les Dursley. La septième année se passa dans le bonheur le plus complet et Harry demanda à Draco d'écrire son histoire. L'ex serpentard le fit et y ajouta les deux dernières années passées dans les bras de son amour.

.

Dix ans plus tard :

- Et voilà c'est comme ça que tonton Draco m'a déclaré sa flemme, finit Harry sous l'œil attentif de la petite Alice.

- Jolie histoire ! s'exclama la petite fille de six ans.

- Ouais. Mais on la connaît par cœur cette histoire tonton 'Ry ! répliqua la petite rousse, Lucie.

- Dénigre pas son histoire ma puce, sinon Harry va mal le prendre, dit Hermione à sa fille.

- Ouais mais Alice ne se lasse pas de l'écouter, soupira sa mère, Pansy.

- Et elle a raison ! répliqua Harry en se levant.

L'ex gryffondor rejoignit Draco dans la cuisine. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Tu as fini de raconter l'histoire à Alice ?

- Oui, elle a adoré.

- Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu. C'est la nôtre, répliqua le blond.

Harry sourit et embrassa son mari.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mais ça ne fait toujours pas Mille et Une fois.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai toute la vie pour te le répéter encore et encore…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilou ! This is the end !

J'espere sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon moment.

J'ai mis mon nouveau UA en ligne alors n'hésitez pas à allez le lire et me donner votre avis. C'est un drarry… encore :)

Une review finale ? ;)


End file.
